¿Feliz? Navidad
by Azkaban
Summary: La navidad es una época triste y alegre, la gente se pone melancólica y los recuerdos acuden a la mente, pero el amor asiste a rescatar el corazón hundido en la oscuridad del dolor. Chapter 1 subido de nuevo!


¿Feliz? Navidad.  
  
Estaba Ginny con su hermano en la sala común de Gryffindor, ese año sólo estaban los dos Weasleys, Harry y Hermione, poca gente se había quedado a pasar la navidad, de hecho, ni Draco Malfoy estaba en el castillo para molestarles, Los dos hermanos callaron al momento de que Hermione entrase con un chico de Slytherin a su sala común, ese chico era Blaise Zabini, el novio de la joven.  
  
Ron, que había cortado con Hannah Habbott hacía poco porque se dio cuenta de que amaba a Hermione, se fue hacia los terrenos con mala cara, dejando a Ginny triste por su hermano y a la vez a Hermione triste porque había llevado a Blaise a su sala común para dejar de salir juntos porque ella quería a Ron.  
  
Al cabo de un rato, Ginny al ver que Hermione y su chico hablaban ( y les quedaba rato) se fue a los terrenos, antes de salir del castillo se asomó al Gran Comedor para ver algo que la dejó helada, Harry... Harry se besaba con Cho... Ahogó un gemido que sonó como un quejido y se fue llorando y con paso veloz hacia los terrenos.  
  
Besaba a Cho, pero no lo sentía ya... no sentía ese cosquilleo que al principio si notaba, de pronto abrió lo ojos y se fijó en que una figura pelirroja estaba con la vista clavada en ese beso, esa chica estaba más alta que Hermione, y tenía un buen cuerpo, la joven salió ahogando un gemido que él oyó como un quejido, se separó de Cho...  
  
-Qué pasa Harry?  
  
-Tengo que irme, te veo después Cho.  
  
Tras esto, dejó a una chica oriental un poco confusa y se fue hacia los terrenos. Donde vio a Ginny llorando y... besando a un chico... se extrañó, de modo que no lloraba por él... entonces... todo eso era raro, se acercó y la llamó, ella se separó y le miró alarmada, pero se levantó y se fue despidiéndose de Michael.  
  
-Qué pasa Harry?  
  
-Quiero saber algo.  
  
-Vale, dímelo a ver si te puedo ayudar en...  
  
-Me sigues queriendo???? -Interrumpió el chico de ojos verdes.  
  
Ella lo miró sorprendida y espantada, tenía dolor y miedo en su rostro y palideció hasta asustar a Harry. Bajó la mirada intentando ocultarse de la penetrante y significativa mirada que le echaba el joven azabache.  
  
-N... no... -Dijo la chica con la cabeza escondida en una cortina de pelo rojo fuego.  
  
-No? -se detuvo.  
  
-No... -Ginny empezó a llorar y se tapó la cara con las manos, llevaba una túnica gruesa y debajo unos vaqueros anchos y un jersey de cuello vuelto color blanco nieve, se hincó de rodillas en el suelo a la vez que lloraba, Harry, espantado salió corriendo hacia donde estaba y se agachó a su lado.  
  
-Ginny!!! Ginny!!! Qué te pasa???? Qué he dicho??? Estás bien???  
  
-No...  
  
-No??? Venga Ginny, no bromees, qué he hecho??? Estás muy mal??? Te hice daño???  
  
-Si!!!  
  
-Cómo?? -Preguntó el niño que vivió.  
  
-Si!!! Me has hecho daño y lo peor de todo es que tú lo sabes!!!! Si no, no me hubieras preguntado!!!! -Ginny gritó esto mientras con cara de enojo se ponía de pie. -Además sé que me has visto salir corriendo y llorando mientras te besabas con ella!!!! Y encima me vienes con que te haces el loco!!! Por si eres muy tonto para saberlo, estoy MUY enamorada de ti!!!! Y lo peor de todo es que cada día más, y engaño a Michael, y a mí misma me miento!!! Y el dolor!!! Ese maldito dolor insoportable!!! -Dijo esto mientras cada vez lloraba más. Harry se había puesto de pie y la miraba confundido y con sorpresa, estaba madurando, su amor había madurado... Ginny se fue llorando, y enojada a su sala común.  
  
Harry estuvo toda la tarde recordando sus palabras... recordando a Ginny y su reacción, fue directo...  
  
-Harry!!!!-Alguien le interrumpió sus pensamientos, una hermosa chica oriental se acercó corriendo a él y le besó apasionadamente, pero ese beso no era correspondido, de hecho, había cerrado sus ojos, pero los abrió deprisa, pensaba en Ginny, pensaba mucho en Ginny, se separó y le dijo a Cho que lo sentía, pero que no podía seguir con ella ya que creía que no seguía enamorado de ella, Cho, con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo:  
  
-Me estás dejando?????? Me dejas a mí, Cho Chang, la famosa buscadora de Ravenclaw que en un partido distrajo al mismísimo Harry Potter de su búsqueda de la snicht????!!!! Me dejas a mí!!!! Tú verás niñato, pero si desde luego vuelves llorando a mí, que es lo que harás, no creas que te daré otra oportunidad!!!!!! Porque no lo haré!!! -Y con esto, la buscadora se fue enfadada hacia los terrenos, donde unos cuantos Ravenclaws buscaban "tener algo" con ella, no por nada era la chica más popular de todo el colegio, decían que era muy pasional, y Harry había comprobado que aparte de ser cierto, era un poco hipócrita y temperamental, aparte de querer acaparar la atención de todo aquel que se cruzaba con ella. Harry miró entristecido cómo después de la escandalera y el teatro que le había montado, ya estaba besando a uno de sus muchos fans... Harry cabizbajo se adentró en el castillo y se dirigió con paso lento a su sala común... Pero le rugieron las tripas.  
  
Entró en el Gran Comedor y se dispuso a cenar un poco en paz, cogió un plato en el que había puré de patatas, Rosbif de carne y una pequeña guarnición de guisantes, zanahorias y alguna verdura de Hogsmeade que él no conocía.  
  
Tras la rica y suculenta cena, subió a la torre de Gryffindor, entró por el retrato de la señora...  
  
Entró en la sala y la vio, allí, sentada, llorando, viendo fijamente el fuego de la chimenea, como en trance... no había nadie más en la sala, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, ella salió de su ensimismamiento y le miró fijamente antes de fijar su vista en la chimenea de nuevo... Harry la miró triste y miró las llamas como ella, tras un rato así la miró de nuevo... era nochebuena y había descubierto algo que era el mejor regalo Navidad, el amor, la amaba y lo acababa de descubrir, decidió romper el hielo con una frase hermosa, dulce y tierna, que dudaba que Ginny creyese, pero por intentarlo que no quedase, aspiró el aire que le rodeaba, y con un empujoncito de su típico y característico valor, se giró con una sonrisa y le dijo a Ginny mientras observaba su perfil delicado:  
  
-Te quiero.  
  
Fue lo único que dijo Harry.  
  
Ginny pasó por varias etapas de estupefacción. Primero abrió mucho los ojos, después hizo una mueca de confusión y pasmosamente se giró hasta ver la cara de Harry, que se limitaba a sonreír.  
  
-Qué????  
  
Abría y cerraba la boca como un pez, sus ojos desorbitados indicaban que no se lo creía, había dejado de llorar y casi de respirar.  
  
Harry sonriendo se acercó a ella, quedaron a una distancia muy corta, tras respirar el mismo aire, le dijo sin dejar de mirar su boca y ojos de forma alternativa:  
  
-Te quiero.  
  
Ella, que respiraba entrecortadamente, le miró los ojos, verdes, brillantes, y los labios, rosas, suaves, perfectos, ni muy carnosos, ni muy finos, y tras una rápida y loca idea, unió sus labios lentamente a los de su compañero, el cual, al notar este movimiento cerró los ojos, Ginny lo imitó.  
  
Primero, leves roces, después, más presión contra los labios del otro, más tarde, el movimiento de los mismos, y tras un buen rato de besos que empezaban a adquirir fuerza, la mano del joven se situó detrás de la nuca de ella, haciendo un poco de presión, la chica emitió un leve gemido y él aprovechó ese "despiste" para profundizar el beso, a lo cual ella no se resistió.  
  
Tras estar unos segundos besándose así, el notó cómo los labios de ella, que al principio se fundían lenta y tímidamente con los suyos, iban adquiriendo confianza e iban mostrando sus habilidades y prácticas en el arte de besar.  
  
Se separó, la miró a los ojos, que estaba llorando incrédula de lo acontecido, sonrió, era preciosa, miró su reloj, las doce y cinco, sonrió un poco más, miró a Ginny de nuevo y le dijo:  
  
-Feliz navidad dulce Ginny, espero que mi regalo te guste.  
  
Ella suspiró, miró el reloj del chico, le miró de nuevo y le sonrió, después le dijo:  
  
-Feliz navidad Harry, espero que aproveches tu regalo, se lo dijo pícaramente mientras se acercaba de nuevo con una sonrisa.  
  
-Lo haré... el resto de mi vida... dijo con una sonrisa fundiendo sus labios con el amor de su vida.  
  
Ambos lo sabían, se amaban y estaban destinados a ser felices en los brazos del otro toda la vida, o no encontrar la dicha en la longevidad que les esperase fuera de los brazos de seguridad, calor, acogimiento y gratitud que la escuela les ofrecía.  
  
FIN!!!!  
  
********************************************************  
  
Hola!!!!! Espero no ser pesada!!!! Pero he seguido el consejo de una buena amiga y he decidido estirar la trama un poco más, no es gran cosa, sólo no me he precipitado tanto, y la verdad es que me gusta más así!!!! Este fic entonces se lo dedico a mi consejera ( y por lo visto es la que aconseja a todo el mundo... ^^) Mep, me he enterado por un fic de que hace poco ha sido tu cumpleaños!!!! Felicidades preciosa!!!!!! Y gracias de nuevo!!!  
  
Ginny-lunallena: no sé si voy a hacer una secuela, porque s es de un capítulo... bueno, me lo pensaré, si??? Espero que esta prolongación te guste!!!  
  
Gracias por leerlo!!! A los que dejan review y a los que no!!!!!  
  
Espero que os guste!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: en la historia, la vez anterior no lo puse, si es que soy de un despistado.... ¬¬... XD. La base que he utilizado para hacer este fic no es mía, es de JK Rowling, que me inspira a seguir con mis sueños de escribir.  
  
Recordad, quien nada arriesga, nada tiene... ^^  
  
Besos! Atte: Azkaban  
  
P.D.: Mep, he aumentado la historia de dos páginas a 5!!! Esto es para ti!!!! Un beso!! 


End file.
